clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander W. Stevenson
Alexander Wilbur Stevenson (1921-1991) was a detective and a former CIA and PSA agent. He was born May 9th, 1921, Sub Zero City. He is one of the founding members of the PSA. He is the grandfather of Alex, Sarah and Chris Stevenson and father of Percy Stevenson. Childhood He was born in a large igloo in Sub Zero City on May 9th, 1921. As a child, he loved exploring and used his father's magnifying glass to observe everything that he could find from wild puffles to snowflakes. He always wanted to be a detective when he was older and decided that was his dream job. He loved searching for things in secret and investigating strange rumours and was always brave at doing so. His father was rich, and kept buying him presents such as books about detectives, mysteries and stories. Career After Alexander left University, he joined the CIA and worked there for some time. He was very good at what he was doing, and always tried to investigate criminal hiding spots and other locations where they worked. He was responsible for many of the criminals that were sent to jail during the time that he worked there and was soon well known in the CIA for it. A few years into his job, he met Hannah Snowsworth and fell in love with her. They went on many dates before he proposed to her on New Year's Eve, 1949 and married her 4 months later. After a couple of years, he and Hannah had their son, Percy in 1952. They were living in a small apartment at that time, but very unfortunately, his father died in a car crash but he was fortunately left a mansion which he and his wife moved into. His skills were heard about by his good friend, Gideon Firenze and he was recruited to start the PSA. He went on countless missions, some even dangerous with the other founders of the PSA to attempt to recruit other agents and gain the support and allegiance of other organizations. He and the other agents ran into Gangsta Corp many times but they were too smart for them and managed to defeat them on several occasions. With the help of Gariwald Industries, the PSA was able to have a good head start and was able to start the construction of Beak Tower which would serve as their new base. He donated a lot of his inherited fortune to charity, and to helping the rest of the PSA in any way he could. He visited Club Penguin with Albert Hansnow on January 29th, 1989 and liked the place a lot. He decided to have a PSA base built there in the future (which would one day be the Sports Shop). Disappearance Alexander and Hannah went on a flight to Fluffydelphia to a PSA meeting in 1991 and the plane suddenly disappeared off the radar near the ocean after reporting problems with the engine and the rest of the plane. Teams of divers went to try and find the plane and retrieve the remains but it seemed to have completely disappeared. After a year of searching, Alexander and the rest of the passengers were presumed dead. See Also * Gideon Firenze * Gangsta Corp * PSA * Percy Stevenson * Agent Stevenson * Hannah Snowsworth ---- Category:Penguins Category:PSA Category:Agents Category:PSA Founders Category:Stevenson Family